runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
TokTz-Ket-Dill
Vaikeustaso: Keskitaso Pituus: Keskipitkä Johdanto: TzHaarien kaupunki on vaarassa - valtava, myyrämäinen olento on kaivanut tunneleita kaupungin alle, murentaen kaupungin perustukset ja asettaen täten kaupunkin sortumisvaaran alle. Oletko kykenevät tunkeutumaan syvälle tulivuoren uumeniin ja häätämään siellä rymyävän otuksen pois? Aloituspaikka: Puhu yhdelle kolmesta sortuneen tunnelin edessä olevista tzhaareista TzHaar-kaupungin sisäänkäynnistä hiukan itään (E). Vaadittavat tasot: Level 40 Attack Level 50 Construction Level 43 Crafting Level 41 Mining Level 45 Strength Muut Suositukset: Täytyy kyetä surmaamaan lvl 100 vastustaja pickaxella/crush-tyylisellä aseella ja surmata muutama 47-lvl olento vain ja ainoastaan magic/ranged -hyökkäyksillä. Prayeristä voi olla myös hyötyä, sitä ei kuitenkaan parane käyttää loppuvastuksen kohdalla. Vaadittavat tavarat: -Rune/Dragon hakku (pickaxe) -14 oak plank -Taisteluvarusteet (kats. suositukset) -Vasara (hammer) -Taltta (chisel) -Ruokaa Opas: 1. Aloitettuasi questin, puhu vieressä olevalle Ket-Grolille. Hän antaa sinulle listan hankittavista tavaroista. Lista on kirjoitettu Tzhaarien kielellä, joten joudut kääntämään sen itsellesi saadaksesi tiedot tarvitsemistasi tavaroista. 2. Saadaksesi oppaan TzHaarin kielen kääntämiseen suuntaan länteen (W) kohti kaupungin kirjastoa. Kirjastossa esitä asiasi Mej-Lorille. Lyhyen keskustelun jälkeen käy ilmi, että kaupunkiin tuodut oppaat ovat tuhoutuneet inhimillisen virheen takia. Joudut matkustamaan oppaiden tekijän, eli Varrockin linnan Reldon puheille. 3. Reldo kertoo kirjan olevan tallessa, mutta se on joissain kirjastonsa lukuisista hyllyistään. Tutki hyllyköt etsien Tzhaar tourist guidea. Kun olet löytänyt sen, lukaise sekä kirja että sen mukana oleva lappunen. Kirjan tietojen pohjalta saat siis selville, että saamassasi listassa vaaditaan yhtä pickaxea (mitä tyyppiä tahansa), 18 paikallisesta kivestä tehtyä pylväspalikkaa ja 13 oak plankkia. 4. Palaa nyt takaisin TzHaar-kaupunkiin Ket-Grolin puheille, hän kysyy onnistuitko käännöksessä. Kerro hänelle oikeat vastaukset ja pääset hankkimaan paikallista kiveä, magmaa. Kävele käytävää hieman itään (E) ja puhu Ket-Rokille. Hän päästää sinut nyt sisälle kaivantoon. 5. Puhu täällä Hur-Brektille, nyt seuraa questin kinkkisin osuus (ilman ohjeita). Hur-Brekt ei opasta sinua magman kaivamisessa, ennen kuin alueella olevat kaivosmiehet suostuvat osallistumaan hänen näytelmäänsä. Tehtäväsi on ensinnäkin luoda kaikille sopiva juoni, ja sitten saada heille vielä mukavat roolit. 6. Juoniaiheista ainoastaan "The humans started it" kelpaa, joten valitse se aluksi. Mene nyt puhumaan jollekin neljästä mainarista ja kerro heille näytelmän juoni. Kolme heistä suhtautuu tarinaan joten kuten hyväksyen, mutta viimeisin (Hur-Klag) suuttuu ajatuksesta täysin. 7. Puhu nyt Hur-Klagille ja kysy häneltä korjauksia tarinaan. Valitse alempi vaihtoehto eli "TzHarr who gets assaulted in its home is TzHarr-Hur". Puhu seuraavaksi Mej-Kolille ja esitä hänelle seuraavaa muutosta: "One is a TzHarr-Mej who is aware of the situation". Myös Xil-Mor vaatii tarinaan muutosta; "The criminal could be a TzHaar-Xil". 8. Puhu nyt Hur-Brektille tarinan lopusta ja valitse "the criminal's plans could be foiled". Käy kertomassa tarina mainareille, Xil-Mor kaipaa vielä hiukan muutoksia. Puhu hänelle ja valitse "his plans aren't always foiled". 9. Seuraavaksi on aika jakaa roolit: Ket-Jok: JalYt Jenny Xil-Mor: TokTz-Ket-Ek-Mack Hur-Klag: TzHarr-Hur Mej-Kol: KetKul-Schmul Ket-Jok ja Hur-Klag haluavat muutoksia rooleihinsa (kolmas vaihtoehto). Suostu Hur-Klagin pyyntöön, mutta jätä suostumatta Ket-Jokin pyyntöön. Käy nyt kertomassa Hur-Brektille roolien olevan jaettu, ja hän opastaa sinua magman kaivamisessa. 10. Kaiva nyt luolasta niin paljon magmaa kuin vain inventoryysi mahtuu, voit ottaa mukaasi enemmänkin kuin ohjeessa on ilmoitettu (seuraavassa osiossa on helppo tehdä virheitä). Voit samantien veistää chiselillä näistä möhkäleistä pylväitä, käy pankittamassa niistä osa. 11. Palaa puhumaan Ket-Grolille, hän päästää sinut nyt kaivokseen takanaan olevasta halkeamasta. Kannattaa kuitenkin tässä vaiheessa käsitellä tarvitsemasi oak plankit puhumalla Hur-Frokille (questin aloituspaikalla). 12. Tarvitset luolastoon mukaasi hammerin, käsitellyt plankit, kivipylväät ja taisteluvarusteesi ruokineen päivineen. Vielä ensimmäiselle tasolle ruokaa tai taisteluvarusteita ei tarvitse tuoda, mutta jatkossa tulet tarvitsemaan välineet neljä olennon surmaamiseen sekä rangella että magella. Voit aina halutessasi poistua luolasta hakemaan pankilta täydennyksiä, mikä onkin erittäin suositeltavaa. 13. Luolaan mentyäsi joudut korjaamaan siellä olevat sortumat, niitä on kahta tyyppiä: valtava (damage is very bad) ja pienempi sortuma (damage is bad or not too bad). Joudut käyttämään valtaviin sortumiin tekemiäsi pylväitä ja lievempiin lankkuja. Uudelle alueelle mennessä kannattaa kierrellä ensin alueella, sillä korjatessasi suurempia sortumia tukit samalla tien. Kannattaakin harkita tarkkaan, kummalla puolella sortumaa seisoo korjatessaan niitä. Lankuilla korjattuja sortumia tämä ei koske, sillä niistä pääsee kulkemaan lävitse. Korjaaminen tapahtuu yksinkertaisesti käyttämällä joko lankkuja tai pylväitä korjattaviin sortumiin. Kaikki alueella olevat sortumat täytyy korjata, muuten niskaasi sataa kiviä kun koitat siirtyä seuraavalle tasolle (kärsit myös hiukan vahinkoa). 14. Toisella ja kolmannella tasolla joudut surmaamaan neljä olentoa joko magicilla tai rangedilla. Fire-monsterit kuolevat vain magicista. Ne eivät sinäänsä ole kovin hankalia, mutta kannattaa varata kuitenkin hiukan ruokaa tai prayeria varmuuden vuoksi. 15. Päästessäsi alueelle, puhu siellä parveileville TzHaar-Hureille. Saat kuulla etsimäsi olennon olevan luolan pohjoispäässä. Voit nyt murtaa pickaxellasi luolan eteläpäädyssä olevan aukon. Pääset nyt kulkemaan vapaasti tähän kaivokseen. Mikäli tunnet kaipaavasi nyt ruokatäydennystä, käy hakemassa sitä pankista tämän aukon kautta. Voit myös jättää ranged ja magic kamppeet pois, sillä joudut tappamaan loppuvastuksen meleellä pickaxella/crush-tyylisellä asseella. Voit droppia myös ylimääräiset pylvääsi tässä kohtaa. 16. Siirryttyäsi taistelemaan TokTz-Ket-Diliä vastaan, joudut ensin murtamaan pickilläsi hänen kuorensa accurate-tyylillä. Tämän jälkeen voit jatkaa pickin smash-tyylillä, tai vaihtaa johonkin toiseen crush-damagea aiheuttavaan aseeseen. ÄLÄ käytä Protection prayereita! Mikäli käytät niitä, TokTz-Ket-Dil heilauttaa häntäänsä maahan ja kärsit suurta vahinkoa lentävästä sorasta (~15-20) joka iskulla. Kuitenkin, tuhottuasi kuoren, voit käyttää Protection-prayereita. Ruokaa kannattaa pitää muutenkin mukana. 17. Surmattuasia TokTz-Ket-Dilin, nappaa hänen pudottamansa luut ja tokkulit ja palaa puhumaan aloituspaikalla oleville TzHaareille. Onneksi olkoon, quest suoritettu! Palkinto: 1 Qp 5000 Attack, 5000 Strength, 10000 Crafting, 15000 Mining ja 20000 Construction experienceä. Pääsy uudelle Mining-alueelle. Loppuvastus droppaa lisäksi 1000 tokkulia ja big bones. en: nl: en: nl: Luokka:Tehtävät (P2p) Luokka:Tehtävät Luokka:Tehtävät